


In Your Arms

by ShinyWaffles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a professional cuddler, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, haha dedicated to my friend cookies because i needed an excuse to write this, this is just self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyWaffles/pseuds/ShinyWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette has not had the best week of her life and Alya has plans to change all that, just so happens a certain someone began working at a professional cuddling agency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I just think cuddling/spooning/snuggling is fucking adorable and the idea of Adrie/Marinette doing it is just too much for me not to write this! Please comment if you liked this, this is much fluffier than most my work.

    Marinette wasn't even sure how it was possible for her week to get any worse, she just wanted to die. On Monday, Chloe made it so that Mari's dress would snag on the chair and get a rip. (A rip which was going to take an annoying amount of time to repair.) On Tuesday, Marinette was in such a hurry to get to school that she accidentally slipped and bruised her arm. Wednesday? Burnt her hand helping her parents. Surely, Thursday was better, right? Nope. Thursday she had gone to get some cleaning supplies for a teacher but Chloe's _minion_ , I mean, Sabrina locked the supply closet door. Friday wasn't that bad but she was not in the best mood, everything that could go wrong had. Once she arrived home Friday, she dropped face first onto her bed submerging herself in the warm sheets. She allowed her heavy eyes to drift off for a moment before they were shot open as she heard her mother calling her.

    "Mari, sweetie? Adrien is here to see you, I am gonna send him up." Marinette managed to make out, the raven haired girl instantly turning as red as the gown she was working on. Her voice merely let out a small squeak, her small body draped by her large blanket. Maybe he wouldn't see her, though it wasn't like she was invisible. She could hear the trapdoor entrance to her room open, her eyes peaking out to catch glimpse of golden peaks and bright emeralds rising up. The boy was dressed in a casual look, a collared shirt hidden mostly by a pastel blue sweater. The collar peaked out, making the look a bit more refined and allowing for more coverage from the cold. He wore his silver ring as usual, though she noted the pastel blue scarf around his neck. Oh god, he flashed that cute smirk. _Fuck this, Fuck._

Marinette slowly moved her blanket, resting it on her lap before waving coyly at the boy. He waved back and began to walk to her, the smirk never leaving his face and she hoped to god it never did. He looked unsurely at the spot next to her but she nodded her approval. Adrien sat down with such grace, his body not too close but just enough that she swear he could hear her heartbeat. "A-Adrien?" She squeaked before clearing her throat, taking a small breath before continuing. "What are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you until after break." Mari uttered, her face still bright red but it slowly declined in saturation as she assured herself it was nothing bad. They were friends after all, just friends. Granted, she wish they could be more but he was a goddamn model with emerald eyes and hair that could beat the sunshine.

    Adrien was a bit befuddled at the question, almost as if she should know the answ- Alya. That girl was gonna hear a piece of her mind when she wasn't accompanied by her crush. Marinette was shocked out of her train of thought by the boy's reply. "You scheduled an appointment with a professional cuddler and I guess that's me for today?" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, it wasn't everyday your client was unaware of the appointment. The girl shook her head, turning away from him with her cheeks increasing in red once more. He turned away and began heading towards her trapped door but she immediately flung her hand and latched onto his wrist. His head darted to her, confusion drenching his face.

    "Stay, please. I didn't schedule this appointment, Alya did it presumably to play matchmaker. We could snuggle if you still want to after knowing who your client was." Her voice shy but her eyes didn't move from the model's gorgeous face. It was his turn to blush this time, nodding before stepping forward and sitting back down next to her. This time he kept his eyes on Marinette before his lips parted to speak.

    He stopped for a moment, seemingly deciding on how to paraphrase his next sentence. "Big spoon or little spoon?" Agreste finally asked, quirking up one of his eyebrows which received a giggle from Mari until the question hit her. "I'm guessing little spoon?" Adrien asked again, it being a bit since he asked the first time with no response. She nodded quickly, the girl was conflicted between dying of embarrassment or just embracing the closeness with the boy of her dreams. He laid down on the bed, his arms open as he waited for her to join him. She slowly moved into his arms, her head facing away from his. His eyes would be met with her back, small electric sparks going through her body as he wrapped his hands around her waist. He moved his head up onto her shoulder, the warmth of him felt like it would melt Marinette at any single moment.

    "Is this position alright? Do you wanna talk or just lay? Anything is fine, just let me know." He whispered into her ear, her whole body shaking at the warm words that teasingly scratched across her neck. She nodded for the first part before breaking up the silence with a gentle "Sure" and while she couldn't see it, he smiled in response. His hands around her waist loosened some, one hand worming it's way up into her hair to play around with it in a delicate fashion. Her breathing halted for a moment do to the surprisingly comforting feeling of his soft skin in her hair. He stopped when she turned around, her crystal blue eyes dancing with the same green eyes that haunted her day dreams. Adrien's eyes were large in concern, after all it was surprising to see Mari so calm around him.

    "You alright, Marinette? I can leave if-" He spoke in a gentle, concerned voice before he was cut off by her head burying it's way into the crook of his neck.

    "I'm fine, Adrien. Stay please, you are so warm." She whispered to him, her voice cute but this time it lacked any stuttering or doubt. He nodded and smiled, wrapping his arms around her once more and began to twirl his fingers in her hair once again. "Adrien?" She uttered, breaking the silence that had filled the room for minutes now. She moved so he could see her eyes, her face had blush on it but an expression of determination also lingered. "I love you." She practically shouted, just wanted to toss the words from her mouth before they found a way to sink back down into her throat and choke her. It was Adrien now who lit up with crimson cheeks, the boy sitting up quickly. Marinette frowned, unsure if what she said had caused this reaction. 

    She stared for a moment, her body also now sitting up. He turned to her and with an unexpected turn of events, he laughed. He laughed and he laughed until tears pooled in his eyes. He didn't hold back the tears though and let them spill down his cheeks randomly. "So few people love me for me, but you know me. You care about my family life, how often I've been eating, everything like that. I think- Scratch that. I know that I love you." The blond-haired boy spoke and while his voice still wavered with laughs, his voice still was deadly honest. Before she even knew what she was doing, she moved her way into his lap before planting her lips right on his. The girl's arms slowly worming their way around his neck.

    The two of them kissed for what felt like a lifetime, eventually the two slowly went back to cuddling until it grew to be dark out. He knew he couldn't stay much longer and she knew this too, the boy slowly moving out of her arms and standing up with a big stretch. She opened her eyes as she watched him maneuver towards the trapdoor. Before he could leave though, she spoke one last time. "Adrien, do you have a free time tomorrow that I could schedule an appointment?" She asked, her voice still sleepy from the nap she stook with him. 

    "I _think_ I can squeeze you in." He teased, earning himself a pillow throw from Mari. "Okay, okay! You got it, just no more assault by pillow?" He hastily responded, both of them laughing before he waved and walked his way out. _God, she had to kill Alya and revive her to thank her for what she did._


End file.
